


ride

by lostxions (frosmxths)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, power dynamic play (slightly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosmxths/pseuds/lostxions
Summary: “Let me” let me take care of you, let melead—And Seoho kisses that plea from parted lips—swallows down words and holds Youngjo close—swallows his own thoughts with a quietokay, with Youngjo’s hands and smile to his skin, Youngjo’s love to his heart as he drops on his back with curious eyes and trembling hands—
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	ride

**Author's Note:**

> new year new horny
> 
> praise kink is lowkey highkey there and power dynamics also lowkey highkey there

Usually, Youngjo muses, he’s the one getting spoiled— the one that gets kisses and is overwhelmed with Seoho’s love, all teary-eyed and hazy as he’s held close—held with fingers pressing where Youngjo likes, Seoho deep inside him at a pace that’s maybe a little fast, thrusts deep and _good_ every time—Seoho’s voice a playful whisper in his ears, _I love yous_ from pretty lips until Youngjo comes and _more—I love yous_ and careful hands that hold him down against the mattress as Seoho kisses his neck, fucks Youngjo through his high and until he can’t breathe anymore—until Seoho comes, too, breathless and laughing against Youngjo’s skin—

Usually it’s like that—and Youngjo likes it, likes feeling Seoho taking over and taking him apart—likes letting himself cry and kiss until he can’t think anymore—can’t think of anything that’s not Seoho—Seoho’s touch, breath, _voice—_

But, sometimes, he wants to take care of _Seoho,_ too—pull him apart just like how Seoho does _him—_ help Seoho stop thinking, help him let down walls until he’s laid _bare_ —bare for Youngjo to love and kiss to the most hidden corners—bare for Youngjo to hold and love and love and _love—_

So that’s what he’s doing today—whispers and bites to Seoho’s lips and neck, hands to his hips, back—hands up to his shoulders as they kiss again, hands to his face as Youngjo whispers out a _plea—_

“Let me” let me take care of you, let me _lead—_

And Seoho kisses that plea from parted lips—swallows down words and holds Youngjo close—swallows his own thoughts with a quiet _okay,_ with Youngjo’s hands and smile to his skin, Youngjo’s love to his heart as he drops on his back with curious eyes and trembling hands—with breathing a little shaky, _scared—_ breathing that Youngjo takes in with a kiss, with hands to Seoho’s chest and almost a _purr,_ a promise, a _vow—_

Lost words and movements—lost words with another kiss, with cut off breaths from Seoho’s lips when Youngjo bites at his neck—lets his hands travel down, teasing, _soft—_

“Can I ride you?” head cocked to the side, knees spread apart as he sits up, rubs against Seoho a little clumsy and filled with _need—_ Seoho breathes out, wide-eyed and cute, grips at the bedsheets with a muted nod.

It makes Youngjo smile—lean down to steal another kiss, hips rutting up into barely there friction and making Seoho’s breath _cut,_ hands gripping tighter when Youngjo gets his own to the front of Seoho’s pants, presses down against his cock—

“Thank you” Youngjo sits up, gets the lube out of Seoho’s pocket and tosses it to his chest—works quickly on taking off his own briefs, pants taken care of before they even started, black shirt falling soft on his thighs as he reaches for the lube again—

Seoho only watches—watches so _intently,_ hands scared and lost on the bedsheets as Youngjo uncaps the lube—

Usually, Seoho’s much more _assertive—_ simply pushes down and _takes,_ takes because it’s what Youngjo _wants—_

But not now—not when its Youngjo on top of him and in control, not when its Youngjo’s hands pressing down and to where he wants—not when its _Seoho_ that Youngjo wants to overwhelm—

When Seoho’s being taken care of, he’s much more quiet, _soft—_ soft as he waits for directions and lets himself be guided, soft as he catches Youngjo’s eyes with nerves _nerves nerves and want—_

“You can hold me today, but only that” Youngjo smiles, pours lube on his fingers— “watch me well, kay?”

“Can’t I—” Seoho tries—Youngjo stops him with his clean hands to Seoho’s lips and a raise of his hips.

“No” he lets his hands travel—uses one of them as leverage, resting on Seoho’s chest, the other going behind him to work himself open— “then you’ll want to take over” Youngjo inhales sharply—feels his own finger and holds his breath for one, two—

A gasp, a crook of his finger, a clumsy pace he doesn’t focus on—

“None of that today, Seoho” and he digs his nails in, barely there pain over Seoho’s sweater—Seoho gives a noise of complaint, little laugh as he tries to look away—

Youngjo pouts, Seoho’s eyes come back—

“ _Watch”_ soft order followed by another gasp—a little whine as Youngjo presses another finger in, sets a faster pace to spread himself open—feels Seoho’s hands on his thighs and under his shirt— “be good now” a controlled smile even as he fucks himself—Seoho gives him a nod, a mumbled apology as he grips onto Youngjo _tighter—_

And god could Youngjo get himself off like this—get himself off to Seoho holding him so _tense,_ to Seoho’s barriers fallen as he looks at Youngjo with needy eyes, to Seoho’s warmth under him, the sound of his breathing and so so much _need—_

He could get himself off like this—could finger himself until he was coming all over Seoho, maybe even move up to stain his face and neck—maybe could rut up against Seoho’s skin, against his clothes as he fucked himself _good—_

He really could—could do anything if only Seoho kept looking at him like that, all need and lust in his eyes as Youngjo pushes a third finger in and throws his head back—

“Pretty” a whisper, Seoho’s hands tight on Youngjo’s hips—Youngjo laughs, lifts his free hand up and to his chest, rests it against his neck—

“I look pretty?” Seoho nods—Youngjo moans, fingers crooked in just the right way as the praise washes over him, makes his dick twitch— “why, thank you” a smile, hand running through his hair before he lets it drop back against Seoho, slide under his sweater, shirt— “not as pretty as you, though”

“Hyung—” and Youngjo scratches at Seoho’s skin _hard_ —Seoho goes quiet, lips parted in a gasp that’s almost a whine as Youngjo pulls his fingers out of himself, smile all lovesick and satisfied.

“I’m right” he wipes his hand on his thighs, pulls and pushes Seoho’s pants and underwear off— “You’re really pretty” a kiss, hands to the bottom of Seoho’s sweater as he pushes it up— “You’re beautiful” and he gets the sweater off, drops it with the rest of their clothes and lets his hands rest on the bed—cages Seoho under him with another kiss— “The most beautiful in the world”

“Gross” against Youngjo’s lips—Youngjo takes it with a laugh, another kiss—with hands to Seoho’s sides and sliding under his shirt—

“I’m just being honest” a light bite at Seoho’s jaw, neck—trail of kisses to his collarbones and back to his face— “it can’t be helped”

“it can be” Seoho gasps—head thrown to the side when Youngjo bites again, rakes his nails down skin— “if you just shut up”

“I can’t do that” Youngjo pouts, nuzzles against Seoho’s neck— “I want to tell you” and a kiss, a lick up the side of Seoho’s neck—warm breath as he bites at his ear and pulls away with a whisper— “want you to know”

“I already—” Youngjo shuts him up with a hand on his dick, drag still a little dry as Youngjo uncaps the lube again with his free hand.

“Let me tell you again” he pulls his hand away, pours lube on his fingers and straight to Seoho’s skin—pulls out a strangled noise and a twitch of Seoho’s hips— “You’re so cute, so pretty” almost a murmur with how quiet, hand wrapping around Seoho in slow _slow_ strokes—“I love you—love touching you, love your body and your voice” and he picks up the pace as he speaks, makes sure to coat Seoho well and more than enough—makes sure to take in every little noise, every little twitch and movement, everything _Seoho—_

“The way you hide is cute, too” because Seoho’s got an arm thrown over his eyes—fists clenched and lips parted in quiet quiet noises he can’t keep in— “I love that about you, too, did you know?” a flick of Youngjo’s thumb, grip a little tighter—Seoho moans, choked and high-pitched, presses his arm down stronger—

“I do” shaky _shaky_ whisper—eyes shut tight when Youngjo lets go of his dick, moves Seoho’s arm away and holds his hand—

“Good” a smile, another kiss with fingers intertwined—and Seoho’s eyes open, just a little bit, as teary as Youngjo’s own and so _so_ full of _love—_ “I love you”

“Why are you—” as Youngjo positions himself, hand on Seoho’s cock to guide it in—limbs and everything shaky as Youngjo lets his eyes close and lets his tears _fall—_ “Why are _you_ crying? _”_ with a laugh from Seoho’s lips—a laugh from Youngjo’s, too, as he sinks down down _down—_

“Because” a gasp, eyes falling open and unseeing—held hands against the mattress and holding on tight tight _tight—_ “I love you, Seoho”

And Seoho laughs again—all awkward and embarrassed, free hand gripping at Youngjo’s shirt as they lean in for a kiss, another—a bite at Seoho’s lips and Youngjo’s tongue to his skin— “You’re too much”

“But you love me too?” Youngjo’s free hand to Seoho’s neck—up to his face, hair—

“Yeah” Seoho laughs—silly and a little wet—lets himself cry when Youngjo kisses him again, bites without strength and brings his hand down to Seoho’s chest— “I do—I love you”

“I’m so happy” a quick kiss, a slight roll of his hips—unsure, shaky— “so happy to love you” another, _another—_ loud noises from Seoho’s lips and held hands so tight tight _tight—_ “be with you” and Youngjo sets a pace, nails digging against Seoho as he tries to find an angle, a speed he likes—lifts himself up and falls down all too fast and too slow—feels the world spin with Seoho’s voice, warmth, _touch—_ “so happy—” a breath, Seoho’s hand to Youngjo’s thigh, blunt nails digging in until its _painful—_ “to be loved by someone like you”

“Like me?” choked—followed by a high noise, a twitch of Seoho’s hips as he tries to stay still _,_ let Youngjo set the pace, let Youngjo have _control—_

“Yeah” movement a little faster, sweat down his chest and spit down his chin. “Someone so good, so perfect— so beautiful and—ah, _fuck—_ ” he sinks down again, eyes closed a second and then back on Seoho’s. “Someone so kind and pretty—perfect when you take care of me, let me trust you—” and he’s rambling—rambling and sweaty as he fucks himself on Seoho’s cock, pulls out embarrassed noises that he drinks drinks _drinks in—_ “and trust me like this—let me see you like this—bare and open for me and—”

“Shut—” something like a cry—Seoho’s everything shaky _shaky_ and eyes and face wet with tears and— “Shut up _—”_

“No” and he clenches around Seoho, hand back to skin and digging digging _digging in—_ “I don’t want to—”

“Shut _up_ —” again—Seoho’s eyes closed and breathing fast fast _fast—_ hands holding on tight and painful and spit down his chin and cheeks _and—_

“Come for me, pretty?” with another roll of his hips as he clenches down, rakes his nails down Seoho’s skin—

And Seoho _sobs,_ everything shaking as he gives _gives—_ matches Youngjo’s pace with weak and desperate movements that feel good good _good so good—_

And then he tenses up, breathless and gone as he cries out and comes undone—grip tight before it weakens and eyes hazy _hazy_ with tears and love as Youngjo rides Seoho’s high with a smile, with lovely lovely eyes and so so much _need and—_

“Good boy” a hand to Seoho’s cheek—warmth on heated skin that brings him back to reality. “Came so much in me” with a playful roll of his hips—one that has Seoho whining and trying to cover his face and _hide—_ “Don’t hide” a pout—a laugh when Seoho whines again, throws Youngjo a weak glare over his hand—

“You’re embarrassing” fake-anger that doesn’t work—Seoho’s eyes shining with tears much like Youngjo’s own—

“It’s true, though?” Seoho groans, Youngjo laughs again— soft and a little tired. “You even came before me,” hand kind _kind_ on Seoho’s face, soft smile on his face, “Glad I could make you feel good”

“You—” with a groan, Seoho pushes himself up, leans into Youngjo’s hand a second—rubs at tears and spit on his face with a little sigh— “Thanks, yeah, whatever”

“Whatever?” with wide-eyes—letting himself be pushed until he’s lifting off Seoho with a little whine of his own—

“Shut up” a kiss, Seoho settling him so Seoho can sit up, Youngjo’s knees to either side of him— “I’ll jerk you off?” and Youngjo takes his lips in a kiss, lets out a quiet hum before pulling away.

“Can’t have your mouth?” Seoho chokes—lets out a laugh that turns to a snort. “Your lips are so pretty, wanna see them wrapped around my—”

“Knock yourself out” at the same time he clamps Youngjo’s mouth shut with his hand— “and stop being greasy, or I’ll bite”

“I like it when you do that” Seoho blinks—a second—then bursts out laughing, mutters a _shut up_ as he gets up and pulls Youngjo to the edge of the bed.

“Don’t complain if I do, then” but they both know Seoho _wont—_ Youngjo only hums, lets his hand tangle up in Seoho’s hair and _breathes—_

Seoho takes him in slow—licks around before pushing him in deeper—strokes where he can’t reach and lets Youngjo set their pace, hips bucking up into Seoho’s waiting mouth—

And Youngjo really _loves_ Seoho’s lips—loves how they feel and look around him, loves seeing himself with those lips around him—loves how Seoho’s mouth and _tongue_ feel, too, how he gives little licks and hums around Youngjo’s cock.

It’s not long before Youngjo’s close, hands tight _tight_ on Seoho’s hair and brain a mess mess _mess_ of love as he just _talks—_ rambles on and on about _Seoho, how pretty he is, how good he feels, how perfect his mouth is, how good he looks taking his cock like this, how_ —

He pulls Seoho back when he’s almost at the edge, lets Seoho’s hand take him the rest of the way—comes into his open mouth and over his face, stains white and pretty and so _so lovely—_

“I really love you” a breathy sigh, hand carding through messy hair so _kindly,_ Seoho’s eyes closed and mouth still open as they both catch their breath—fucked out and messy and hopelessly in love.

“Hold on” soft, _soft—_ Youngjo gets his shirt out in record time, gets his hand close to Seoho’s mouth with a smile. “Here, spit”

Seoho does, lets Youngjo’s cum and his own spit mix and fall on Youngjo’s hand—and then Youngjo wipes at his hand with his shirt, wipes at Seoho’s face until he’s clean enough—until he can get his eyes open and look up at Youngjo with a smile—

“Thank you” Youngjo gives him a laugh in reply, ruffles his hair until Seoho’s whining—leaning into the touch even so, eyes crinkled up and cute red on his cheeks, down his neck and to the tip of his ears— “let’s get you cleaned up?” With a vague hand gesture—Youngjo blinks, gives him a nod with lips parted in a little _oh._

“I forgot” as Seoho gets up, grabs a box of tissues and Youngjo’s soiled shirt—pushes Youngjo so he’s on his back with a roll of his eyes and a laugh.

“How” and he cleans Youngjo up so _carefully—_ kind hands to his skin as Youngjo sighs, happy and spoiled. “thought _I_ was getting spoiled tonight?” with a playful half-smile—Youngjo gives him a laugh, pulls Seoho down with arms around his neck and to his back—steals a little kiss despite Seoho’s noise of protest—

“We’re both getting treated” another kiss—Seoho huffs, puts a hand to Youngjo’s mouth so he can’t kiss him again.

“My mouth tastes like _dick_ , dear” Youngjo pouts, but relents—gives Seoho’s fingers a little bite before pulling away.

“It’s _my_ dick though” he pries away from Seoho, pushes himself up. “I don’t mind”

Seoho scoffs—Youngjo offers his hand, carefree and light— “You should,” and Seoho takes it, lets himself be led to the bathroom between bouts of laughter and kisses to Seoho’s face and neck instead—touches and love and _love_ under moonlight and running water—

They shower, get dressed enough—Seoho brushes his teeth, Youngjo does, too—and then Seoho’s stealing one of Youngjo’s warm shirts he likes, Youngjo laughing as he drags him under clean bedsheets they get on the way—

And then the world is them two again—the world is their warmth and hands held together—its Seoho’s embarrassed laughter and cut off giggles, its Youngjo’s murmured praise and words of love—it’s the warmth of being together and the warmth of being in _love._

**Author's Note:**

> me: im gonna drabble sthng quick yeah  
> me, 2.8k words later: hold on now
> 
> [main twt](https://twitter.com/frosmxths)
> 
> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/moonr_vn)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonravn)


End file.
